My Thoughts You Cant Decode
by o0lealea0o
Summary: A young Icejin Princess from another clan is forced into becomming Cooler's mate. What she doesnt realise is that she is in danger and her bonding to Cooler may be the difference between life and death!  Rated mature for later chapters ;
1. Chapter 1 Daddy's Orders

**As always Cooler Frieza and any other DBZ character I mention in this story belong to Mr Akira Toriyama December Queen Avalance King Snow Prince Blizzard Kitara and Avalanche belong to me. small note to this **_**"*dialogue" **_**Means December is talking to someone in her mind.I got the titla from a lyric in Paramore's Decode**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1 Bonding

"You can't be serious father!"

"I have no choice December. Your bonding with the Prince of the Cold clan will ensure the stability and security in our own"

The young Icejin glared at her Father. What was he thinking! "December, my daughter. The Cold clan are the most powerful family and clan not just on Planet Ice, But the entire Galaxy itself" Her farther stated. December just continued her glare. How dare her do this! To put her I this position just for power and protection!

"*Protection from what*" she asked herself

"*what does the clan need to be protected from?*".

As much as she respected her father, right at this moment, she hated him for doing this. "You're Friends with the King Snow. Is that not enough" The soft voice of Queen Avalanche spoke up. the room changed with her pressance. Elegance and reasurance surounding her. "*ha*" thought December smirking "*thanks mother*". King Snow, however, looked to his mate and glared. "Never Contridict me again Avalanche" he snarled "you know very well why our daughter's bonding to Prince Cooler is essential for the clan".

He turned to December, who was glaring even harder at her farther for the way he just spoken to her mother. Her ki began to rise and her fist glowed red and purple. She was ready to fire an attack if her farther started something. "You" Snow continued rounding on his daughter. "will do as I have told you to do. I am your father, your King and my decision is absolute final" He walked up close to his daughter, bending slightly to meet her eyelevel (he was taller then her after all). "You will be bonded to Prince Cooler." He said menacingly. His serious and deadly glare evident on his features. "Do you understand December" he questioned. Fighting back tears December simply nodded, lowering her ki and backing down. She knew she couldnt win this fight. Her farther had made it perfectly clear to her. She would not give Snow that satisfaction of seeing her cry. Snow smirked. "Good" he said. December could of swore she heard the smugness in is reply.

"*the bastard*" she thought.

Snow turned away from his Queen and his daughter. He walked out of the throne room, slamming the door behind him. December turned to her mother. Her eyes begging Avalanche to comfort stop this 'Bonding' from happening. To protect her. As she turned away, she let her tears fall and she felt her mother's arms wrapping around her. All she could ask herself was "Why?"

**Hope you have enjoyed the first instalment. If anyone wants to see December and co go to my devienart page (search wiganstar) and the characters are under "my thoughts you cant decode" file or follow these links **

**.com/gallery/34066111#/d4ilbax**

**.com/gallery/34066111#/d4jyk9g**

**.com/gallery/34066111#/d4jyknb**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Inlaws

**As always Cooler Frieza and any other DBZ character I mention in this story belong to Mr Akira Toriyama December Queen Avalanche King Snow Prince Blizzard Kitara Queen Frostia and Avalanche belong to me. Small note to this **_**"*dialogue" **_**Means December is talking to someone in her mind. I got the title from a lyric in Paramore's Decode**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the "in-laws"**

"You're Majesty! The king has been expecting you and may I say sire the Queen and Princes look as beautiful as ever"

A small solider said bowing down to Snow, Avalanche and December. However December was to busy looking up at the palace to noticed "well at least they have taste in architecture" she thought. The palace had beautiful stone walls that reminded her of the ancient times of Ice from the books she had read. "Please sire and my ladies follow me this way" the creature said, turning on his heal and walking forwards. Snow grabbed December as she passed him. his vioce was stern and commanding

"don't even think about running away or purposely losing us, or you and I will be having a 'little chat'. Is that clear?" He snarled. December nodded and glared when her farther passed her.

On the way the little green alien had said his name but December wasn't listening. She was to busy glaring into her father's back."Just hope and pray I don't develop a technique involving ki daggers farther" She muttered to herself

"*December please sweetheart. I know you hate this. But it's for your own good. Just do as your father says and trust the both of us*"

Avalanche experssions pleaded with her as she spoke those words mentaly to her daughter. December looked up apologetically at her mother. "*just tell me why mother? Why is it so important that I become Cooler's mate?*" December looked to her mother. Her eyes screamed for answers that she knew she wasnt going to get. Avalanche sighed, turning from her daughter. "*You'll find out soon. Like i said before my daughter, just do as we say and trust in what we are doing please*" Avalanche said.

December noticed a saddness in her mother's voice when she said that. December let out a long sigh. She did trust her parents, of course she did. But at the same time. She wished they would just tell her why they were doing this. What did her mother mean when she said "it's for her own good"?

December stopped suddenly.

"What the fuck is that" she said to herself. December had the ability that most Icejin didn't. She could sense ki even from other planets and galaxies. A rare power that made the princess of the Snow clan truly unique. She locked onto the massive power level. This ki was coming from the south of the planet. "The outlands" December whispered. She frowned. That power was incredible..and it terrified her. As quickly as the power came, it disappeared. It still made the young Icejin very uneasy. "who or what was that"? she mummbled. "December!" Her father's impatient voice echoed through the halls, interupting her thoughts. "Coming father" She said running to the group.

"King Cold, sire. King Snow, Queen Avalanche and Princess December" Greeny (As December had nicknamed him) bowed and introduced them. "Ah you made it my friend" King Cold said standing from his throne and walked towards Snow. December looked up from the floor to King Cold.

"*Damn that guy is huge*!" December thought her Father was huge but Cold was massive compared to Snow. Then again Snow was in his Final form.

"That will be all Guldo. You can return to your posing sessions with Captain Ginyu" Cold dismissed Guldo, who ran out of the room as quick as his tiny fat legs would carry him. "*Ah so thats his name. Still calling him 'Greeny' though*" December thought. Suddenly

"OUCH!"

December yelped rubbing her ass cheek.

"You that little pervert" she yelled in Guldo's direction. "I do apologise your highness. Guldo doesn't regard personal space" Cold said, sending one of his famous death glares in Guldo's direction. December huffed

"Yeah well he'll know the personal space of my fist against his face if he ever does that again"

"December please. your manners!" Snow growled. King Cold chuckled "Your daughter is a feisty one Snow. She reminds me of myslef when i was her age" came the voice of Queen Frostia. She was King Cold's mate and was rumoured to be very beautiful. "*The rumours are true*" December thought receiving a smile and a nod of approval from Frostia. December's eyes widened.

"*D..did you just*"

"*read your mind*" Frostia smiled

"*of course I did my dear. It seems we share the same gift*"

Frostia turned to Cold. "Dear we should head to the dinning room." she said smoothly to her mate, linking her arm in his. "Very well then my dear. Allow me to escort you all down to our dinning quarters" Cold said gesturing to the door on the right side of the room. "Delighted to" Snow said holding his arm out to Avalanche who took it.

"December come" Snow commanded walking out of the room. December faked smiled. As soon as her father's back was turned, she saluted him mockingly and followed them out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Cooler's plan

**Ok guys I have to send out a massive thank you to my beta LordCooler. She is fantastic and give me loads of advice and tips. So thank you! XD So chapter 3. (I hope ive up loaded this right Ekk) **

**don't own dragon ball z characters blah blah blah only characters i own is December, Snow Avalanche, Frostia, Blizaran and kitara**

The dining room of the Cold household was beautiful. The room screamed elegancy and royalty. A large oak table stood majestically in the middle of the room accompanied by chairs with a lot of delicious looking food on it. A large fireplace to the left made the room seem inviting and welcoming as its flames danced; entwining with each other in what seemed to be a dangerous dance.

December couldn't argue with herself. If her future in-laws had done this to impress her, then job well done. She was about to say something when she sensed someone's ki. Something in the shadows caught her eye. A lone figure sat in the corner of the room, watching the group.

"Ah, my son. It's so good to see you" Cold said to the 'shadow', which had now risen from its spot.

Frostia pouted, "You shouldn't lurk in the shadows Cooler."

She then purred, "Especially when we have guests and you have such a pretty face son".

Frostia walked up to her son embracing him. Cooler rolled his eyes, "Mother!"

*So this is Cooler. Hmm not bad*" December thought, looking the male Icejin up and down. She gazed at him, trying to weigh him up, read his body language-anything to give her some kind of clue as to what she was getting herself (oh sorry… being FORCED) into. Granted he was attractive, and his muscles did make her kind of weak at the knees but she really didn't know him.

"It's an honour to meet you Princess," came a calm, deep voice, bringing December out of her thoughts and directly into contact with said Icejin. Cooler had his hand out to her as a gesture. Taking it, she looked on cautiously. She could see her father out of the corner of her eye; Snow looked as though as though he was about to explode. December mentally giggled to herself. She turned her attentions back to her 'betrothed'.

"The honour is mine" she said in a voice, which if it was made of chocolate it would have defiantly melted.

"*See sweetheart? I knew you would get on with him*" Snow said mentally to her. December glared in her father's direction. "*Don't push your luck, father*".

Cooler escorted December to the table where the six of them sat down to the amazing feast that had been prepared. The conversation ranged from Cold's latest planet to Frostia's sudden love for anything blue. December had thought to herself if that included her since her skin was sky blue, co-incidentally earning a smile from the Queen. December had taken the gesture as a yes. She could see herself and Frostia getting on really well. If only the same could be said about her soon to be mate. Cooler had made no effort what so ever to talk to December. She had tried to read his mind to see what he was thinking; only every time she tried, he would block her out.

"*What are you hiding?*" she thought.

There was a small pause before "*Nothing I am not willing to tell you*" Cooler's voice intruded her mind. She glared at the purple Icejin who, very annoyingly, was smirking. If this was playful banter, December wasn't finding it the slightest bit amusing. She pouted"*Fine. Whatever.*"

Snow had noticed the two 'lovebirds' had been silent. He cleared his throat, "I think we should discuss the bonding ceremony."

December lifted her head to look at her father. He loved every second of this.

"We need to know when and to start preparations," he added, ignoring the glare from his daughter that clearly said "you've gone too far".

"I agree."

December was shocked to hear Cooler's voice. Her eyes widened with surprise and a little bit of rage.

"As do I my son. So when shall the big day take place?" King Cold asked, swirling his wine glass around.

"*How about never?*" December seethed.

"We could make it in a week or so," Snow suggested.

December stood up suddenly. "A WEEK! You think I am going to get to know HIM in a WEEK?"

She didn't care what happened now. They could call her a disgrace and banish her but she had thought enough was enough. Snow eyeballed her. His jaw tightened. His teeth clenched together. December had over stepped her mark. She could sense her Dad's ki rising. "*Oh, holy shit*" she thought. Snow was about to charge an attack when-

"December is right your majesty," Cooler piped in, ultimately saving her from the nasty onslaught her father would have defiantly given her. December inwardly sighed with relief.

"What?" Snow, Cold, Avalanche, and Frostia said together.

"I mean, December and I hardly know each other. And I don't mean to be rude but she does have a little bit of negativity towards this as I have. Who could blame her?" He had the older Icejin and December's attention. Cooler stood up beside December, and bowed in respect to Snow and Cold, "With all due respect King Snow and you, Father. I can honestly say I was not pleased when I found that I was arranged to be her mate".

Snow glared.

"Not that there is anything wrong with her, sire" Cooler said nervously, "but I'd think it would be best if we get to know each other. I leave for Planet Taira tomorrow. Maybe December could come with me?"

Cold looked thoughtfully to his son. Cooler was currently in the process of taking over Taira before he was called home to meet December. Maybe his son was onto something. December just looked on. Cooler was either brave or completely stupid. Her father wouldn't let her off the planet. Not since she nearly…

"I think your idea is excellent, Prince Cooler." Snow said, breaking December's thoughts.

"*Damn I have to stop going off into my own little worlds…wait*"

"What idea?" December asked.

"That you go with me for a month to Taria and then we come back here and we decide if we want to be bonded together," Cooler explained.

December shrugged, "Like I have a choice."

So it was decided. December would go with Cooler and his crew to Taria for a month. "*Oh well, what's the worst that can happen?*" December thought.

"*Oh don't worry. We will have lots of fun*" Cooler smirked in her direction.

"*WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!*"


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Dreams?

**Once again massive thankies to my beta LordCooler who is just amazing! I dont own DBZ characters "damn it!" but December, Snow, Queen Avalanche, Frostia and Blizaran belong to moi!**

_"Hello?"_

_December had been calling out as she walked through the endless void of darkness. Where was she? How did she get here?_

_"*Where the hell am I?*"_,_ She thought. The darkness swirled around her like a slow river. She wasn't afraid to admit she was a little scared, and as she continued to walk into the blanket of darkness, she sensed someone's ki. It was the same ki she had sensed when she first arrived at Cold's palace, and it was close. December shivered. She locked onto it, hoping to find out where it was coming from and who it belonged to._

_She sensed it again this time from behind her. _

"_H-H-Hello?" she tried to shout but her voice came out in nothing more than a whisper. She didn't like this. The strange ki made her feel weak, venerable, defenceless and uneasy. She shivered again. "*Come on December. You're the daughter of Snow, king of the mighty Snow clan. You cannot be afraid of a little darkness and a strange powerful ki that you don't know,*" she tried to reassure herself, which didn't help at all._

_"Come to me December. My love."_

_"*Oh shit!*" December's mind screamed out. She turned around quickly to see nothing but the darkness around her._

_"That defiantly came from behind me. But where is it now?" She said aloud to herself, scanning the area. Whatever it was that called to her, it was still here. Its ki was incredible, almost radiating trough the darkness. December was getting frustrated with the predicament she had found herself in. What did it mean when it called her "its love"? _

_"You will come to me December."_

_"*That's it!*" She thought. She began charging a ki blast and took on an offensive stance. She was ready to attack. Whatever it was, it sure would be sorry that it had ever crossed the path of Princess December. With hands glowing purple from the ki she was conjuring up -giving her a sense of security- she yelled into the darkness, "Come on you coward. Show your fucking self"._

_It was rare the Icejin Princess ever used bad language like that, but she was scared, anxious, and extremely pissed off. Her ki was her only weapon and she had no back-up. One thing she did know was that she wasn't alone, and this 'thing' was defiantly Icejin, defiantly male, absolutely powerful, and it was toying with her. _

_"Ha. Oh December, you are feisty," It chuckled. _

_December could almost hear it smirking. Suddenly she stood paralyzed with fear as she felt hands run down her body to stop at her hips. She felt something press up behind her. She gulped hard and her ki faded, as it whispered seductively into her ear "I find that utterly attractive in a mate". _

_The unknown Icejin nuzzled December's neck, planting tiny kisses upon her collarbone. "What do you want with me? Why do you keep calling me your love?" December struggled to say. She was struggling to fight from moaning under his kisses. She felt the Icejin smirk on her neck, "All will be revealed soon my love". _

_His voice took on a dangerous and threatening tone as he pulled away, his hands remaining on December's hips, "It amazes me how your father thinks that by having you bonded to __him__ that it will keep me from finishing what I started so many years ago." _

_"*Him?*" December thought, "*He means Cooler. What's Cooler got to do with this?*". _

_He bent to her ear once again and whispered. "__He __is sadly mistaken if __he__ thinks __he __can protect you. His power can't compare to mine. It is very foolish of the King to entrust you into his care if you ask me."_

_December threw her fist around only to punch the dark air around her._

_"Don't you talk about my father like that," she screamed. The unknown Icejin chuckled, placing his arms around December's tiny waist. December growled, "Who the hell are you?" _

_"Oh December, you don't remember me do you? I'm hurt," he purred. "Don't you remember when we last met?" _

_December's blood ran cold. How did she not recognise the voice? "*It can't be. My father killed him,*" her mind raced. The unknown Icejin smirked kissing her neck again, "So you do remember me, my dear"._

_December nodded in disbelief. _

_"Blizaran!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

December screamed as she awoke from a strange and very real dream. She was sitting upright in a large, comfy bed. She looked at her hands.

"*What the fuck just happened?*" she thought. She heard a moan from the other side of the bed. Cautiously, she took a peek over the side to see…

"Cooler!" She yelled in a mixture of surprise and shock.

Cooler was on his stomach. It was clear to December that he had fallen out of bed when she screamed, as he was looking up at her clearly not impressed. December frowned.

"What the hell are you doing in my room! Don't you have your own? Why are you in my bed!" She yelled whilst covering herself with the covers.

Cooler sighed and stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the Princess. "This IS my room and you're in MY bed," He stated in an "as a matter of fact" tone of voice.

December's jaw fell open. "And just who's idea was this?" she asked, crossing her arms over her covered chest.

Cooler sighed, climbing back into bed and lying down. "It was my father's," he said, "We are soon to be mates after all. We might as well get use to the fact of sleeping in the same bed as each other."

He then grinned, "And the other things that come with being mates. In fact, I feel quite aroused right now".

Cooler burst into fits of laughter at the horrified look on his soon to be mates face. December was (for once) lost for words.

"Don't worry December, I don't intend on taking you…..yet."

December glared. She too followed Cooler's example and snuggled back down into the covers.

"What did you scream out for?" She heard him ask. She swore she heard a little bit of concern in his voice when asking that question.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream," she lied. Cooler seemed to have took her answer; a good thing really, because December didn't have another excuse.

"Well whatever the reason, go back to sleep. We are up early in the morning," The prince yawned.

December nodded and lied on her back for a while, her mind wandering to the dream. It really troubled her. How had Blizaran gotten back? Her father had killed him because he tried to kill December when she ignored his advances. How could he be alive? It wasn't possible, it didn't make sense. She turned onto her side, facing Cooler's back.

A thought drifted into her mind, "*What does this have to do with Cooler?"

Queen Avalanche had the gift of foresight. Could it be possible that her mother had seen Blizaran's return, stronger and more dangerous than last time? Therefore, in fear of losing his daughter, Snow had called upon King Cold's help? Said 'help' being in the form of Cold's oldest son, who was lying right next to her? She knew Cooler had a 4th transformation stage beyond his current 3rdstage he was in now, could he be stronger then Blizaran, and if so would he be able to protect her? December's mind hurt. So many questions raced through her head but she was too confused and tired to think anymore. Sighing, she began to slowly close her eyes.

"Hey," the prince called out.

December growled, "What is it, Cooler?"

There was a small pause before he spoke, "Do you want me to cuddle you?"

"…Shut up!"

Cooler chuckled and turned onto his back. He had been reading her mind whilst pretending to be asleep.

"*This "_Blizaran_" sounds dangerous*"_,_ he thought. However he had sworn to King Snow that, no matter the cost, he would protect December. That was the real reason for taking her to Planet Taria (soon to be Planet Cooler 257), so Blizaran wouldn't find her. She could live with Cooler on the planet away from danger. Cooler sighed. A soft breathing sound came from December, indicating she was asleep. Cooler smiled and turned over to face her. She really was beautiful; her soft, sky blue skin, her pale pink hair. Those beautiful crimson eyes that burned like fire. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. December stirred in her sleep and, unintentionally, cuddled up to the purple Icejin. Her arm snugly wrapped around his strong stomach, while her head rested on his chest. Her tail coiled around his. Cooler chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake her up. (He didn't fancy being punched in the groin. Feared lord of the universe or not, a hit in the crown jewels hurt like hell!) He smiled a genuine smile, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight….My Love".


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Planet Ice

**Oh my god I am soooooo sorry for the late update. Things have been so busy at work I haven't had time to come up with anything and yo top everything off its now snowing (the way some people are talking about it you would think that they have never seen Snow before grr) but never fear chapter 5 is here (lol I made a rhyme o-O)...*cough* well thank you go to my wonderful beta LordCooler and to Iron-Gear Serpant for reviewing my story. Thank you guys**

**Dbz character = not mine (sadly) **

**December Snow Avalanche ect = mine XD**

December couldn't stop thinking about that dream, "*How could Blizaran be back? Father killed him. It's…it's not possible*"

Her brain was working overtime, continually going over the dream. Blizaran's words were disdainful:

_"You will come to me December."_

_"It amazes me how your father thinks that by having you bonded to **him **that it will keep me from finishing what I started so many years ago."_

"What do you mean?" December sighed in frustration. Something in Blizaran's words scared her. She was afraid not just for herself, but for Cooler as well.

Deciding to distract the thoughts from her head, December paced down the hallway to meet up with Cooler. Yet on the way, she her a soft voice, "Why do you have to leave Uncle Cooler?"

December stopped in her tracks. "*Uncle Cooler?*" she thought.

"You promised that I could train with you," The voice said sadly.

December looked into the room where the conversation was coming from. She saw Cooler with a small, white Icejin. He had red markings and a little point on the top of his head; only a youngling, no less than 5 years old. It looked as though the little guy was going to cry.

Cooler sighed and knelt down to the child's level, placing his hands upon his Nephew's shoulders, "I _know_ Kuriza, but this is a very important thing I have to do."

The little Icejin looked up to his Uncle with big puppy dog eyes, "Are you going with my Papa?" Kuriza asked.

Cooler nodded, Kuriza thought for a moment, pondering over his next question, "Is your girlfriend going with you?"

December covered her mouth to stop her from yelling out in surprise, "*Girlfriend!*"

She was more surprised to hear Cooler confirm the child's suspicion, "And when I come back I promise, the first thing I will do, is come and train with you".

Kuriza looked seriously at his uncle. He looked very cute from where December was standing. Sticking out his pinkie finger, the small Icejin spoke, "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Cooler chuckled, linking his pinkie with his Nephew's. Kuriza smiled and jumped into Cooler's arms, hugging his uncle and December took that as her queue to head to the ship's hangers.

"Please be careful my daughter," Avalanche cried on December's shoulder, who tried her best to back tears.

"I am going to miss you, mother," December whispered, not trusting herself to speak out loud. Snow touched December's shoulder and turned her around. He looked into his daughter's crimson eyes, those eyes that had looked up to him so many times as a child. He sighed. The Icejin lord hadn't wanted it to come to this, but he knew Blizaran was looking for her. Cooler was the only one that could keep her from danger now and he felt as though he had failed his little girl.

December touched her father's cheek and smiled warmly at him, "I am going to miss you too father."

Snow fought his tears back and took his daughter in his arms, just as Cooler, Kuriza, and Cooler's elite fighters Salza, Neiz and Doore arrived.

"Is that December?" Kuriza asked his uncle. Cooler nodded.

"She is very pretty, isn't she Uncle Cooler?" he asked again. His uncle gulped, how was he supposed to answer that with his men around?

He was grateful when Frostia came over to take Kuriza off him. The prince wasn't about to explain his feelings to his 5 year old nephew. Frostia turned to her son and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck son, with everything," She said motioning towards December who was talking to the Armoured Squadron.

"Don't worry King Snow," Doore encouraged.

"Yeah King Snow, your daughter will be safe with us, sire," Neiz added.

"We will fight for her to our last breath, sir!" Salza bowed.

"I have no doubt about that. Thank you gentlemen," The king nodded.

"Excuse the interruptions, but we really need to get going," Cooler piped in. Snow nodded and gave December one last embrace before reluctantly letting her go. December went to follow the Armoured Squadron onto the ship while Cooler turned to Snow (who never took his eyes off his daughter's retreating form. December was, after all his only child.)

"I am counting on you, Cooler" Snow said.

Cooler placed his right fist over his heart and bowed to the King "You have my word Snow. I won't let anything happen to her".

The Icejin king sighed and looked towards the young prince, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you will. And I also know that she will come to you when the time is right. When she does, give her this".

He pulled a necklace from out of his armour. It was an engagement necklace; the Icejin's would give it to their mates as a sign that they are taken. If they hadn't bonded the diamond remained white. If they had bonded the diamond would turn purple. Snow handed the necklace to Cooler with care.

"I will, sire" the younger Icejin promised, bowing again and heading inside the ship. The engines roared to life and the ship left Ice. Snow held Avalanche close to him as they both watched their daughter fly away.

However…

Someone else had witnessed the princess's departure. The hooded figure laughed evilly, "Next stop: Planet Taria…"


	6. Chapter 6 Planet Taria

**Thanks again to lordcooler** **im reallly on a roll **

"We are entering Taria's atmosphere now my lord. Looks like it's going to be a quiet night" Neiz announced.

Cooler smiled, "Very well Neiz. And try not to crash the ship this time."

December looked up from the book she was reading with a very startled and worried look, which in turn caused her future husband to laugh. Doore came and sat next to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Lord Cooler is only joking aren't you sir?"

Cooler quickly recovered holding his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. "Of course I am," he giggled. December glared.

"That wasn't funny Cooler" she yelled, causing him to laugh even more.

"Zere was zat one time when he did crash though," Salza piped in, earning a glare from Neiz, who announced that he had only been with the squadron for a week and was still in his flying training. December shook her head and returned to reading her book.

"Big brother, so lovely to see you."

Cooler groaned, "What do you want Frieza?"

"*So this is Frieza. He's a little shorter then I imagined*" December thought, looking the younger Prince over. He was pure white with purple markings and dark eyes and lips. She could see where Kuriza got his looks from.

Frieza pouted faking sadness in his voice, "Aw, Cooler I'm hurt."

Cooler, however, glared; clearly not amused. December turned to Salza, "Whats with Cooler? Is he not happy to see his brother?"

Salza shook his head. "Non, Frieza tries to better Cooler at everything," he stated.

"Ever since Frieza found out that Lord Cooler could transform one more time than him," Doore added.

"Talk about sibling rivalry," December mused.

Frieza looked over to the blue Icejin. He had a big grin on his face. "You must be my future sister-in-law, my dear?" he purred taking December's hand and kissing the back of it, "It's my….._pleasure _to meet you at last."

"*Cooler a little help please*" December yelled to her mate mentally. Cooler smirked and walked over to them.

"Yes that would be your sister-in-law and _my_ mate," he warned, wrapping his arms possessively around December (who blushed furiously)

"*So keep your hands off*" She heard Cooler warn his little brother in his mind. December smirked "* Aww Cooler is jealous*"

"Well well well, if it isn't Cooler's Armoured _sissy_ Squadron," a voice said from their right. Salza, Neiz and Doore turned and glared at the sound.

"Who are you calling sissies you big posing pansy?" Salza challenged.

"How dare you call Captain Ginyu a posing pansy! You're just jealous that you're not as good as him at posing. At least he doesn't look like a smurf," a dumb sounding voice defended.

"Yeah Salza, your still not quite as handsome as me," a quite cute red man with long white hair commented.

"Fuck you Jeice. You look like you've got a very bad sun tan," Salza sarcastically replied, giving Neiz and Doore a high five. Jeice's eyes began to tear, but a large blue alien defended his companion.

"Jeice is a lot prettier then you smurf boy!" he shouted, cheering his red friend up a little.

"Burter I didn't think you played for the other team," Doore smirked.

"Yeah and I AM NOT A FUCKING SMURF!" Salza screamed.

The two teams continued to argue; Ginyu rubbed his temple. However December was finding this quite amusing. The Squad had a comeback for everything. It was clear that these two teams had a serious rivalry.

"Who are these guys?" December asked Cooler, who was still holding her.

"They are the Ginyu Force. The big purple alien with the horns is the leader, Captain Ginyu. The tall blue guy, that's Burter, the fastest being in the universe. The red guy with the white hair is Jeice. The tall red haired guy that is dumb as he looks is Recoome. And the small green guy is..."

"Guldo," December interrupted.

Cooler looked at his mate puzzled. "How did you know that? You didn't read my mind again, did you?"

December shook her head. "He grabbed my ass when we came to your home" she stated, and tried her best not to giggle when she saw Cooler's expression of pure rage. She thought it was cute of him to be protective over her.

"Alright that's enough," Ginyu yelled, "Can the 7 of you please show some control. We do have a lady present with us!"

The squadron and the force looked at December apologetically, and let go of one another. Ginyu cleared his voice, "Men assemble! Let's show Lady December our poses."

The force lined up and posed as they introduced themselves, "We are the Ginyu Force!" they yelled together.

Frieza held his face in his hands; Cooler was fighting very hard not to burst out laughing. There was a small pause.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," December giggled, "That's a very interesting style you all have there."

"A very gay style they have," Neiz murmured.

Ginyu walked up to the princess, "I have to apologise for my men's behaviour. And I believe one of my men has something to say to you, don't you Guldo?"

Guldo sheepishly walked forward. He looked up at December innocently, "I am sorry for grabbing your ass yesterday".

December patted his head, "Hey you're forgiven, but do that again and you will have Cooler to answer to!"

Guldo gulped.

"And as punishment Guldo, you will not be having anymore chocolate par fêtes for a whole month," Ginyu added as Guldo sulked back to stand beside Recoome.

"Hey Captain! Do I get Guldo's chocolate par fêtes?" Burter asked. Ginyu sighed.

"Ah, Prince Cooler and Prince Frieza. Lovely to see you both," A red catlike creature walked up to the group.

"Kivan," Cooler said no emotion in his tone. December frowned "*That Ki again *" She looked around the courtyard. "*He is here somewhere I can sense him*"

"Are you ok December?" Frieza asked.

The princess nodded "I'm fine. So tell me who this is…"

Frieza lowered his voice, "That's Kivian, King of this ball of dirt. He's practically ancient. If you ask me he should be dead by now."

December chuckled. She didn't see why Cooler didn't like Frieza. "* He's kind of funny. I like him*"

Frieza smirked "*You can always dump my brother and go with me*"

"* I don't think so little brother*" Cooler glared at Frieza. "*Besides you have your own mate*"

"And who is this beautiful lady you have with you?" Kivan said. December didn't like the way he was looking at her.

Cooler cleared his throat, "This is my bride to be, December."

"Ah, Princess of the Snow Clan; the daughter of King Snow and Queen Avalanche," Kivan interrupted.

"*How the fuck did he know that?*" the three Icejins thought together.

"Well please follow me. We have a feast prepared for you all. The Squadron and the Force are more than welcome to join us."

"Are there chocolate par fêtes?" Burter asked.

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Guldo yelled.

The feast was excellent, not as good as the one at the Cold's house but still just as tasty. The king, Cooler and Frieza talked about plans for the planet. The Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armoured Squadron glared at each other whilst eating their meal. However December had once again began to think about Blizaran. That was, without a doubt, his ki she had sensed outside. What if he had followed her? Her father wasn't here to protect her this time. She had Cooler, but she was afraid of losing him. She couldn't put him in danger even if her father had requested his help.

"December is everything alright?" She heard Cooler ask, breaking her away from her thoughts. He had been watching her and was growing concerned about her and could feel her unease.

December smiled, "I'm just tired. All that space travelling has made me a little sleepy."

"It is a little late Prince Cooler, we should continue this tomorrow. After all you have had a long trip. I'll have Kitara show you all to your rooms," Kivan decided before calling for 'Kitara', a pink Tarian, in the room. She had a sword strapped to her back and looked more ready for battle then for bed.

"Kitara is the head of my guardians; she will accompany you to your rooms" Kivan stated. The warrior bowed and walked out of the room with the three Icejins and the elite fighters following behind her.

"Your room, my Lady," Kitara bowed. Cooler wasn't with December, they had been placed in separate rooms. Though he was across from her, she still wanted to be with him.

"Wait. I don't need him," she said to herself. But she couldn't help it. She had become fond of the prince.

"Stop it. You can't love him. Not yet," December tried in vain to convince herself. Yet she couldn't help but understand what she was truly feeling. She did love Cooler. She did the moment she met him. His purple skin, his gorgeous eyes, _his muscles_. When he had held her before, it had felt right as though she was made for him. December wondered if he felt the same about her…

"December?" she heard Cooler call out to her. The Icejin turned around to be face to face with her mate to be.

"What's wrong?" December asked innocently.

Cooler rubbed the back of his head, "I just wanted to see if you're alright."

She nodded in return, "I think I'll be ok." (She hoped she would be)

Cooler just nodded and turned away before stopping "*Come on, scaredy Icejin, you can do this just ask her*"

"Ask me what?"

"Shit! Why does she always do that?," Cooler mumbled under his breath before turning back to face her nervously, "I just wanted to ask if you would like to join me for a walk tomorrow night?"

December giggled. She tilted her head to on side flirtatiously, "You mean on a date?"

Cooler sighed, "If you want to call it that. I really, erm, I really enjoy your company."

December walked up to her mate and did something totally unexpected. She kissed him gently on the cheek, "I would love to."

The prince smiled. There was a small pause between the two of them as they gazed into each other's eyes. December broke the stare, "Well good night, Cooler."

Cooler took her face in his hands and placed his forehead on hers.

"Goodnight December."


	7. Chapter 7 Love's First Kiss

_**all i can say is im a genus and i have the best beta reader ever! XD **_

_December couldn't see who it was but the mysterious figure fell to the ground dead. Blizaran was standing over the body. The green and red Icejin turned to her, smiling evilly. "You shouldn't have left Ice my love" He said in a voice December didn't like._

_Slowly, she raised her, a ki blast glowing from it. "If you have hurt someone to get to me then believe me when I say this. You are going to be very sorry" she warned, bravely. Blizaran smirked. He began to walk over to her. December focused her energy into her had and fired her attack at Blizaran's feet_

_December frowned darkly. "That was a warning shot. One more step and I'll make sure the next one doesn't miss"_

_Blizaran's annoying smirk turned to a deathly glair. He vanished leaving December to try to pin point him. _

"_Come on coward" she yelled "do you know what happens when people call me that" His voice echoed in the darkness. "No but iam dying to find out" December yelled. "They die" Blizaran pounced on her, pinning her down. December kicked and screamed but it felt as though she was punching air until…_

"FUCK MY NOSE!"

She had awoken to both Cooler and Frieza trying to pin her down. Both brothers had heard her yelling and screaming and had blasted their way into the room. Frieza had been the unfortunate one to receive a punch in the nose. She wrapped her arms around Cooler's neck and began to cry into his chest. "That's it you're sleeping with me tonight" Cooler insisted, lifting her up and carrying her out of the room. "It's a little early in the relationship for sleeping together" Frieza said holding his bleeding nose. Cooler glared as he passed his brother

"Not _that_ kind of _sleeping together_ you moron!"

Lied in bed and his future wife lying on his chest, Cooler fought for sleep to take him again but no such luck. He was wide awake. He looked at December. He was really worried about her, these nightmares where happening too frequently for his liking, and had a horrible feeling that these where about Blizaran. The only way to find out was to ask her.

"Oh look at me iam Salza. I think iam so handsome but in actual fact I look like a smurf."

"Look at me iam Jeice. I look like a girl and act like one too"

"You little Wanker"

"Oh look at me iam Captain Ginyu. I think my poses are so awesome when in fact they make me look gay"

"I am not gay. Ask that Tarian I slept with last night"

"What 'male' Tarian"

"AHHHH THAT DOES IT YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Punches, kicks, ki blasts and insults were thrown across the room as the force and the squadron were once again arguing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

An irritated December yelled. Sparks of energy surrounded her body as her anger grew. The bickering teams stopped and looked towards the princess, holding their positions. Ginyu had hold of Neiz by the arm, who had Burter by the throat; Recoome had Doore in a headlock whilst Guldo was attempting to bite his leg and Salza and Jeice was pulling on each other's hair. It all started when the force burst into the training room that the squadron was in. From here is when the fireworks had pretty much started. Their petty arguing had gone on all day, and now December was sick of it. She had come with the squadron (mainly because Salza had insisted) to train with them, just until Cooler was done with Kivian.

"This has to stop RIGHT NOW!" December yelled. The two elite fighting teams of both Frieza and Cooler let each other go very quickly, all looking like they where naughty school children that had just been called to the headmaster's office. "They started it Princess" Guldo squeaked pointing at Salza, Neiz and Dore. December glared, her ki turning purple and red around her body. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT GULDO, IAM FINNISHING IT!"

She calmed herself down. "One day, there will come a time where the both of you will need to put aside your differences and work together" she said before and walking out of the room.

She hadn't meant to yell at them like that, but she had another dream last night. She hadn't told Cooler what these dreams where about but she had a feeling he knew. Not to mention the fact that she had found herself falling in love with him, which in itself was confusing for the young Icejin; and to add to that she was seeing him tonight…alone! December groaned in frustration. She needed some air so decided to venture onto the balcony. The view was stunning. This area of the palace overlooked the gardens and the fields and forests on the horizon. She watched the colours in the sky change from a sky blue to the many colours of reds, yellows and oranges.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

December turned around to be faced with "Frieza!" she yelped in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that" she frowned, folding her arms across her chest. The white Icejin prince chuckled and joined his future sister-in-law, he too taking in the sight before them. "It is always a breathtaking thing to see a sunset, don't you think so?" he said leaning his arms on the balcony edge. December simply nodded. "How is the nose?" December asked, concerned. Frieza chuckled again. "It is fine now thank you. I have to say I am impressed. You have one mean right hook" Both Icejins laughed. They remained silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. Frieza broke the silence "Cooler is very nervous about tonight".

"*He isn't the only one*" December thought.

"You love my brother? Don't you?" It was more a statement then a question. December looked at the galactic overlord, her eyes wide and her cheeks red. "Don't deny it because I'll just read your mind my dear" Frieza smirked. December pouted earning a laugh from her brother-in-law. "Then maybe you can tell him yourself" he added turning around and walking away, A massive smirk on his face.

"This is it" Kitara squealed, clapping happily. For a captain of the King's guardians, she could, at times, be just a little girly. Cooler was waiting by a large fountain in the middle of the town square, Salza, Neiz and Dore faithfully by his side. He turned and when he did he felt as though his breath had been taken away. Instead of being down and straight, December's pink locks where curled and up with bangs at the side of her face. The rest of her hair fell on her right hand side of her body. "She looks amazing eh Cooler" Salza said, nudging the prince.

Kitara had borrowed the princess a long hooded cape to keep her warm. "Taria's nights are very notorious for being cold" Kitara had insisted, even though December had told her that Icejins don't feel the cold. "Good luck Princess" Kitara winked. December rolled her eyes and walked to her mate. With her heart beating extremely fast, she managed to say "hi" to Cooler who nodded. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out for December to take. The princess shakily linked her arm in his and the walked off together. The squad and kitara watched them walk away and turned to look at each other. Mischievous grins plastered on their little faces. "Boys it's time they felt the love tonight" Kitara grinned.

The two Icejins came to stop by a small river. Little waterfalls created a calming mood. They talked about their clans, how Cooler had met the squad, how December had got her name and how much it meant to her. "I am named after my Grandmother-my Father's mother" she had said proudly. Cooler had heard the story of Queen December from his Grandfather. How she was considered the most powerful, most wise and most beautiful Icejin on Ice at the time. "Well it's easy to see where you get your looks from" Cooler said. Not realising that he had said that out loud. December giggled at him. "Well thank you. You're not too bad yourself" she whispered seductively. That made the prince blush smiling a genuine smile. "You should smile more often" December stated. Cooler chuckled, turning back to the princess "You like my smile then?" December blushed and playfully nudged the prince. The pair sat in silence for a while, taking in the sight of the sun's final moments, its rays lightly kissing the horizon.

"Move over Doore! I can't see anything" complained Neiz

"Well stretch your head then" Doore whispered angrily,

"Will you two keep quiet? Do you want Lord Cooler to see us" Salza whispered

"The three of you be quiet" Kitara said annoyed.

"Did you here that?" Cooler asked. December looked around "Here what?" Cooler shrugged. "Nothing"

December sighed and looked out over the trees. The sun had disappeared and in its place was a bright white moon. Its light making the field look romantic. She nudged up closer to Cooler and rested her head on his shoulder. "I use to sit and watch the stars with my father when I was a child. We use to try and make picture with them" she confessed. Cooler looked down at her and smiled. "When I was little I use to do this". December didn't have time to ask or react. Cooler picked her up and threw her into the river. He didn't count on the cunning Icejin grabbing onto him with her tail and dragging him in with her. She giggled as Cooler surfaced.

"That didn't go to plan did it?" December laughed, splashing the prince, who splashed her back. She swam to the edge of the stream and got out. Cooler did the same only to have December push him back in. "come and catch me if you think you can" she yelled, removing the cloak, letting her hair down and taking to the skies. Cooler shot out of the water after her.

"Ha you'll never catch me" December yelled. "Oh yes I will" Cooler yelled diapering and appearing in front of her. December smirked "over here Cooler" she yelled from the ground. "*Afterimage…Very sneaky*" he thought flying down towards her

"Oh shit" December's smile faded and she began to run only to be tackled to the ground by Cooler. He landed on top of her. Both were in hysteric fits of laughter.

"Looks like I caught you" Cooler smiled victoriously. He looked down at the princess under him. Both were breathless. She was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted her. He wanted to know what it felt like to have her lips upon his own. Slowly he leaned forward. Their faces inches apart. "*This is it*" they both thought. So close until "SNAP" Cooler was alert. In seconds he was on his feet and ready to attack.

"Shit now look what you've done you moron!" Salza whispered

"Well if Doore hadn't knocked me I wouldn't have stepped onto the twig would I?" Neiz glared

"Piss off I didn't do shit!" Doore yelled quietly.

"Shh will you. It wasn't Doore" Kitara said holding a baby wolf "It was this little guy"

"Oh Shit Cooler and December are coming" Neiz said. Kitara looked at the wolf, to Cooler, to the wolf.

She let him go and pushed him through the bush they were hiding in.

December saw Cooler pick something up from the ground. "What is it?" she asked. Cooler turned around and December's inner girl came out when she saw what was in his arms.

"Aww aren't you just the cutest thing I have ever seen" she squealed, taking the wolf cub out of Cooler's arms and holding the tiny thing as if it was a baby. The wolf gave her a confused look and started to lick her cheek. December laughed as Cooler watched on. "I guess you can play too" she said putting the cub down and running the cub following behind. Cooler laughed and folded his arms, watching December and the cub. He leaned back to the bush where the wolf had come from smirking. "Next time you guys follow me. Hide in a tree or something" He chuckled as he walked towards his mate and their new 'friend'.

It was nightfall before they reached the palace. The town was silent and peaceful. Only the quiet sound of crickets and other nocturnal creatures of this beautiful planet could be heard. The wolf (who December had affectionately called Nero) had decided to follow them back to the palace. Once in the room Nero had taken the spot on the bottom of the bed and had fallen asleep instantly. Cooler ruffled his fur "Well someone has made themselves at home" he said. He looked up to December. She was stood on the balcony and looked deep in thought. Cooler sighed and walked outside to join her. He put his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. He took a moment to take in her scent. She smelled beautiful. He felt her nuzzle him gently. "Whats wrong" he asked. December sighed never taking her eyes off the moon and the stars twinkled above them, looking like they were dancing in the sky.

"Blizaran".

Cooler looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "He is the one I keep dreaming about. And what is worse, I know he is here somewhere. I can sense his ki". December turned around in his arms and placed her hand on Cooler's cheek. Cooler held her closer to him. December sighed, she felt so safe in those big, strong arms of his. "I made a promise to your father that no matter what happens I will protect you from him" Cooler said closing his eyes.

December held tighter to her mate, never wanting him to let her go. This tough guy, arrogant, cocky image he had shown her at first was gone and in its place was this caring, gentle and funny being stood with her. Cooler was willing to risk his life for her and he didn't seem fazed at all by it. His only concern was her safety. It was in that instant she knew that she and Cooler were destined for each other. Tonight he had shown his true colours. She finally admitted to herself. She was defiantly in love with Cooler.

December took in a deep breath. She looked up at the prince and slowly guided Cooler down to her. Finally, their lips met.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayed

A hooded figure watched the Icejin Prince and Princess from below. It glared at Cooler with jealousy burning in its eyes. The figure held out its green hand and began to charge an attack until it felt someone grab its shoulders.

"Patience, Lord Blizaran," the voice whispered. Blizaran lowered his hand and turned to the meddler and glared.

"But she belongs to me," he growled angrily. There was a chuckle from the unknown figure. It looked up at the balcony as Cooler and December retreated into the room.

"They have so much love for each other. It would be such a shame to break them up?" it teased. Blizaran's temper flared and grabbed the unknown figure by the throat.

"I trusted you to get rid of that meddling Prince but you seem to have problems with doing that. I mean that was our deal. You get rid of Cooler and I take December back to Ice and force her father to hand over the throne," The evil Icejin smirked, "But not before he has watched his daughter suffer by my hands."

Although he loved December he wanted Snow to pay for what he did to him. If that meant Blizaran would have to hurt the Princess he would. The unknown figure chocked and Blizaran let it fall to the floor. Coughing, the figure stood up, wheezing, trying to take as much air in has its lungs would allow.

"It isn't easy with Prince Frieza following his brother's every move. He is suspicious. He could finish me off with that death beam of his in an instant."

Blizaran growled and raised his hand, "And I could do a lot worse you snivelling little creep. I saw the way you looked at December when she arrived! That made me _very_ upset."

The figure fell to its knees begging Blizaran to spare its life. The Icejin lowered his hand and smirked. He reached into his cape and handed the figure a vile, who gave his master a confused look. Blizaran sighed and rubbed his temple. "*This guy is very infuriating*" he thought. He relaxed and turned away from the figure.

"Somehow get Cooler to come and see you about something. That will leave _my _December ny herself. Next get him to drink this, I don't want to know how but just do it. And leave the rest to me."

The figure nodded bowing. Sensing that Blizaran was already in a bad mood he quickly rose and turned to walk away, but not before Blizaran grabbed it by the arm. A dark look across his features, "Do not fail me again Kivian"

* * *

><p>"Lord Frieza, Prince Vegeta is a nightmare! He put a dead space fish in Dodoria's bed and then tried to cut my hair. Then he got into Dodoria's cookie jar and now he is hyper. Please sir, hurry back! I am at my wits end," A light green, and rather handsome alien with green hair begged. In the background a pudgy pink alien was trying to get a little boy with a furry tail off his arm.<p>

"Ahh Zarbon! Get this monkey off me," it yelled.

"I am not a monkey fat man. I am the Prince of Saiyans and I demand that you will give me more cookies mwhahahaha!" The little boy yelled manically and threw a cup at Zarbon.

"Why you little shit!" Zarbon yelled pouncing on the little Saiyan, who jumped out of the way.

Frieza could feel a headache coming on. Zarbon had been placed in charge why Frieza joined his brother. He had ordered that they kept a watchful eye on little Vegeta, and under no circumstances was he supposed to eat cookies. But that idiotic excuse for a henchman Dodoria had gave the prince said cookies and, as a result was now was very _very_ hyperactive.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose these mindless idiots," Frieza said to December, who was trying her best not to laugh. The room on the screen was in complete chaos. Guards were trying to catch little Vegeta, who was swinging from the light with a cookie in his mouth. Dodoria sat crying. Little Vegeta jumped onto Zarbon. "I…*thump*…want…*thump*…cookies…*thump*…green…*thump*…man" the little prince said, hitting Zarbon over the head after each word with an empty cookie jar

"Please sir help!"

Frieza thought for a second, shook his head and ended the transmission.

"Serves them right if you ask me," he said shrugging his shoulders and folding his arms. The white Icejin turned to December, who was in tears laughing. She had woken up to find Cooler gone. Thinking that he could have possibly gone to Frieza's ship she had took the decision to check. Nero had followed her and had made friends with the Ginyu force who immediately started to go all coo-chi-coo over the little wolf pup.

"You can be our mascot," Ginyu declared.

"Somehow I don't think Salza and the others will like the idea of that," December had warned. Nero however loved the attention.

"Sorry about that little show you just witnessed but in response to your earlier question: No, I don't know where Cooler is," Frieza smirked, "Why are you missing him?"

December blushed and lightly punched her future brother-in-law in the arm. Frieza's expression changed to one of confusion. He turned to December.

"He wouldn't tell me anything. He just said Kivian wanted to see him. I said I would go with him but he insisted that I didn't," Frieza said, "Something just isn't right with that old fool."

December shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he is going to let your brother have the planet," she suggested, although she didn't like Kivian either. The guy was way too creepy.

Frieza sighed, "Maybe"

Suddenly Kitara burst through the door. Worry, shock and desperation ran through her face.

"…You're…highness…Lord…Cooler…we…saw…Kivian…very…bad!" Kitara stuttered. The poor Tarian was struggling to get her breath back.

"Woah, slow down, Kitara. Gather your breath. I'll read your mind to find out what the matter is," December said. She placed one hand upon Kitara's head…

_She could see Kitara standing to attention and awaiting orders. She could see Kivan holding two glasses filled with wine._

"_Ahh there you are," Kivian said in a happy tone_

_She saw Cooler enter the room; he looked kind of pissed off._

"_Make this quick Kivian," He growled impatiently. _

_Kivan smiled._

"_I wondered if you would join me in a celebratory drink my Lord," he said. He held one of the glasses out for the prince to take. _

_Cooler took the glass, giving Kivan a confused look, "May I ask what it is that we are celebrating?"_

_Kivian chuckled, "Why your ownership of the planet of course" _

_Cooler smirked, "So you finally gave in then?"_

_Kivian nodded, "My planet is now yours. Now let's drink to you rule my lord."_

_Kivian gulped back his wine. December saw Cooler look down at the red liquid._

"_*Oh what the hell*" he thought drinking the wine and placing the glass down. _

_Instantly Cooler began to feel drowsy. _

"_Wow that's some strong stuff," he said. _

_Kivian began to laugh evilly, "Did you really think that I would allow you to just take my planet to use as your own? I would rather see it destroyed then in the possession of the Planet Trade Organisation." He smirked darkly. _

_December saw her mate raise his hand to fire the death flash attack but nothing happened. "What the hell is going on?" he murmured._

"_My energy...It's...its fading" Cooler fell on all fours. December saw Kitara run over to his side. The captain turned to Kivian. _

_"What have you done" she glared Kivian turned to the young Tarian. _

_"That wine was laced with poison. And poor little Prince Cooler has drank it," he explained, "Soon his energy will be completely gone and so will his life, and I, King Kivian, will rule all!" _

December let Kitara go and took off in the direction of the throne room. Frieza yelled after her before he too followed. The Ginyu Force looked at Kitara and each other.

"We have to find the armoured squadron," Ginyu commanded.

December couldn't see anything through her tears. She was going to kill Kivian for this. She knew he was up to something and promised herself that she would make his death a painful as she could. Cooler's ki was dipping at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Hold on Cooler. I'm coming!" She cried.

She burst through the throne room doors, taking them completely off their hinges. There in the middle of the room and barely alive laid Cooler. December ran to his side and tucked her legs under his head. "Cooler! It's ok! I'm here. Just stay with me."

A laugh echoed from the shadows, "You're too late December"

That voice! She knew that voice. Frieza skidded into the room and fired his death beam. It hit something.

"You missed me! But somehow I don't think Kivian will be getting back up," The voice laughed.

Frieza smirked, "I was aiming for him you fool and now the next one is coming at you."

He fired another death beam, only to have the figure knock it into a wall and consequently blowing a hole through it, letting light into the room. Frieza gasped and December shook her head.

"B…B…Blizaran but how?" Frieza stammered. Blizaran cracked his neck.

"Quite easy really. I followed the ship," Blizaran said as a matter of fact.

"He doesn't look so good," he smirked nodding to Cooler who was now unconscious. December placed her mate down. Rage was building inside of her. She raised her hand and gathered her energy. Blizaran tutted and shook his finger, "If you blast me now you will lose every hope of saving your precious Cooler my dear."

December lowered her hand and her ki. She glared at Blizaran.

"I have a proposal for you," he said smoothly. He held up a vile of clear liquid, "This here is the antidote to the poison Cooler has unfortunately taken. I am willing to let you have it. Unfortunately…there is a catch."

"And what is this catch?" Frieza asked glaring at the green and red Icejin. Blizaran chuckled evilly, "December comes back to Ice with me."

* * *

><p>"What?" Salza, Neiz and Doore exclaimed. Kitara nodded<p>

"Kivian has betrayed us. He poisoned Cooler," she cried, holding Nero in her arms. The squad looked to each other.

"Where is December?" Neiz asked.

Kitara looked up at the red alien sobbing, "She read my mind and then took off. She will be in the throne room."  
>"Lord Frieza went with her," Jeice added.<p>

Salza turned in disbelief, "Why would he do that?"

"Hey, it's ok mate." Salza felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Lord Cooler is tough," Jeice said trying his best to comfort him, but it didn't help. Cooler had saved Salza's life back on his home planet. That's why he had joined the squadron, to pay Cooler for saving him. He wasn't just a boss, Salza looked to Cooler as a mentor, friend and brother. If he, or Neiz and Doore for that matter ever fought anyone that was a little stronger than them, Cooler was the one that stepped in and backed them up. Now the members Cooler's armoured squadron felt as if they had let their leader and Prince down. Suddenly all the scouters beeped and the squadron along with the Ginyu ran towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>"Not meaning to rush you Princess, but Cooler will be dead in the next few minutes if you don't come to a decision," Blizaran mocked. December looked to her mate. He needed her. His life was in her hands. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked over to Blizaran.<p>

"December you can't be serious!" Frieza yelled. December turned back to her brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry but if I don't, Cooler will die Frieza," She said as she let her tears fall, "We both know this is the only way."

December turned to Blizaran with a defeated look upon her face. "You have what you want. Now hand over the antidote to Frieza," she ordered. Blizaran passed the vile to the white Icejin. Frieza glared angrily at the evil Icejin.

"This isn't over Blizaran" he growled as he took the vile and gave it to Cooler. When he turned back, December was gone.

Frieza met up with the force and the squadron outside of the palace and boarded the ship. Recoome and Doore came over and took Cooler from Frieza, who ordered them to place his big brother in one of the healing chambers.

"Where's December my Lord?" Ginyu asked. Frieza explained everything.

"She went with Blizaran to save him," Frieza said, "I couldn't do anything but do what she told me to do."

Ginyu placed a hand upon his Prince's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't help what was going to happen".

Frieza turned to Kitara. "If you're with us get on the ship. If not, you get blasted to pieces when I blow this planet up."

Kitara bowed before Frieza, "I will serve you and Lord Cooler. This is no longer my home."

She rose and handed Frieza something.

"He told me to give this to December," Kitara walked onto the ship. Frieza felt something paw at his tail. Nero looked up at the tyrant with big puppy dog eye.

"Guess you can come too," he rolled his eyes. The wolf pup barked happily and boarded the ship Frieza following closely behind. Once they were out of the atmosphere, Frieza used the supernova attack to destroy Planet Taria. The prince looked at the object in his hand. He shook his head. In his hand he held the engagement necklace that Cooler was going to give December. Frieza clenched his fist hard. Anger burned through him. "I swear by my Lordship of the universe, that bastard's torment is going to be legendary!"


	9. Chapter 9 Standing Together

**Once again massive thanks to lordcooler for being the best beta ever 8D. Also i want to thank everyone reviewing, reading and following my first fanfic. Your comments, advise and suport really means alot to me guys...seriously! So thank you to all of you from the bottom of my heart. (I heart you all! XD)**

** ...o-O...ok on with the latest chapter. Dont own dbz characters blah blah blah (you know the rest 8D)**

"Come on Snow it's not a hard decision now is it? After all we both have something that we desire," Blizaran said his voice like silk, and holding a defeated and heartbroken December in his large hand. All she could think about was Cooler. How would he react when he finds out Blizaran has her? Did the antidote to the poison that Kivan gave him worked? Would he come back for her?

Snow and Avalanche glared deadly at the sly Icejin. How dare he blackmail them! Using their daughter no less! They had to think of a plan and they had to think of one fast. Blizaran's expression changed from mocking to seriousness.

"We both have something the other wants," he began, "I have your daughter; the most precious person in both your lives. And you have the throne to the clan Snow."

He paused and smirked, "I don't really know how I can make this exchange any simpler your majesty".

Snow growled. His aura and ki gathered around him. He charged an energy blast but Blizaran tutted and shook his finger at the king, "Now now your majesty. If you attack me, your daughter may just become an Icejin shield and protect me from the blast."

Snow calmed his energy down and lowered his arm. Blizaran continued, "Are you really that carless that you would hurt your own little girl?" he suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh I forgot. Of course you are. After all you placed her in that purple son of a bitch's care and look how that turned out."

December glared.

"That son of a bitch is my true mate and soon to be my husband," she growled. "Do _not_ call him that in front of me you fucking bastard!"

"December! Language!" Avalanche scolded whilst still glaring at Blizaran.

"Sorry mother!" December said apologetically. She too held her glare upon her captor.

Blizaran returned the glare, "He may be dead for all you know and besides isn't he suppose to propose before you can call him you're soon to be husband?"

That hurt and December returned her eyes to the floor. She was grateful that her long pink hair fell forward to hide her tears.

"*No I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing my tears*" she said to herself.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand: The throne for your daughter. What's your answer?"

The mighty King looked to his Queen. Avalanche looked just as defeated as he did. He turned to December. His daughter looked so broken, so defeated.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE, CHOOSE NOW!" Blizaran yelled. His ki flared with his anger. Snow looked down. He knew that this was the only way. "Ok Blizaran I choose…"

* * *

><p>Cooler's eyes slowly opened. He sat up for a moment only for the room to spin. He laid back down and put one arm over his eyes.<p>

"*What the hell happened to me?*" he thought rubbing his head. It felt like he had a really bad hangover.

"*The dizziness you're experiencing at the moment is the after affect of the healing chamber*" Frieza was stood by the window.

"*Healing chamber? Why was I in a healing chamber?*"

"*You were poisoned brother*" Frieza answered. His gaze was still on the view out of the window. His features held a serious and yet deadly expression. He was pissed off and tensed. That much Cooler could sense.

"*What's got his tail in a twist. He hasn't had another row with Shiva again? Probably banned sex with him…again*" Cooler mentally giggled at that thought.

"No. Everything, including _that _is perfectly fine in my relationship with Shiva, thank you," Frieza snapped. He returned his gaze to the window, watching the stars flying by, "That king that you trusted oh so much poisoned you. Don't worry. I killed the bastard. And blew up the planet," he smirked.

Cooler growled, "You… Blew...Up...My...Planet…!"

As if someone had just flicked a switch in his brain, Frieza's anger grew. He had just about had enough. There was a much more serious situation going on here and Cooler was having a go at him for blowing up a measly little ball of dirt that was Planet Taria. Unable to contain his temper any longer Frieza angrily slammed his tail on the ground before rounding on his brother, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN? BLIZARAN TOOK DECEMBER IN EXHANGE FOR THE ANTIDOTE TO THE POISON YOU TOOK!"

Cooler was shocked. His little brother had dared to yell at his elder sibling. For once the elder of the Princes of the Cold clan was lost for words. Frieza sighed and turned back to the window. He began to tell Cooler about everything that happened when he had fallen unconscious.

"December gave herself up to save you. And now you have to save her," Frieza further explained.

Cooler shook his head. Anger rose within his body. He didn't deserve her. He had promised to protect her and failed.

"Don't you dare think like that brother," Frieza scolded. He hadn't meant to yell at him but it was a shock for Frieza to see Cooler like this. His big brother needed to pull himself together if he has any chance of saving his mate.

"You couldn't have done anything," he said calmly. Sitting down next to his brother, "But you need to start thinking straight if you want any chance of getting December back and getting angry about it isn't going to get you anywhere."

They both sat in silence; both brothers considering their next move.

"Have you informed Mother and Father of what has happened?" Cooler asked, breaking the silence.

Frieza nodded, "And I have ordered Zarbon and Dodoria to send any available men to Ice as well. We need all the help we can get," Frieza stood up and walked to the door.

"I suggest you get some rest. We will be landing in 2 hours time," he smiled a genuine smile and threw something to his brother. Cooler caught the 'object' and looked to Frieza who nodded knowingly to his elder brother.

"Maybe that will give you the strength you need," he said before leaving his brother to his own thoughts.

Cooler looked down at the necklace in his hand. He could feel her fear, her sadness. She needed him and he needed her. Cooler carefully placed the necklace round his neck.

"Once I have destroyed that bastard I am going to marry you December," he promised silently to himself.

2 hours later and the squad and Kitara came to stand beside Cooler. Nero ran up to his master and barked happily at him and licked his cheek.

"He was worried about you sire," Kitara said folding her arm across her chest. Cooler looked at Nero. The wolf pup had no idea of what dangers laid ahead. Like his nephew Kuriza, this pup was so innocent. "*Well maybe not exactly like Kuriza but still*" Cooler thought.

"Frieza told us to tell you zat we are entering Ice's atmosphere," Salza said.

"Yeah then you can go and get December back and kick Blizaran's big green ass," Neiz added puffing out his chest. Cooler chuckled. Even when he was feeling like crap his faithful squadron knew how to cheer him up. Weather it was Neiz's and Doore's silly insults to one another, or Salza's ranting about the Ginyu Force he knew his fighters where there for him.

"Well we better get everything ready. Big fight and all," Kitara said as she linked her arm in Salza's (who began to blush).

"Yeah lets go kick some Icejin ass…err no offence Lord Cooler" Doore said sheepishly.

Cooler smiled, "None taken."

* * *

><p>"A wise decision Snow," Blizaran smirked. Avalanche shook her head and walked up beside her mate. She turned to Blizaran who still had hold of December.<p>

"Our daughter please, like you promised," She ordered.

Blizaran looked up evilly at the Ex-Queen, "Why would I do that now Avalanche? After all every King must have a Queen right?"

Snow and Avalanche looked at Blizaran in pure shock. They had just handed him their entire clan over for nothing. Snow glared.

"You lying bastard!" he screamed.

Blizaran laughed loudly. "Did you really think that I would hand over your daughter, the one I have desired for so long? You really are weak when it comes to saving her life Snow."

He looked at December and smirked as he ran his hand down the side of her face, "Besides with her good looks she and I would have wonderful offspring. Wouldn't you say so December?"

December glared angrily.

"Over my dead body!" she yelled. That only seemed to enrage Blizaran further.

"Why can't you accept fate? You and I are destined to be together! Yet you still reject me!" He yelled and let her go. He turned to face her. An energy blast charged in his hand.

"If you will not join with me, then I am afraid that no one can have the pleasure of being with you" he yelled. December glared back. Suddenly Blizaran yelled out in pain and grabbed his hand.

"AHHHHH! FUCK!"

"You want her. You have to get rid of me first!"

A large white and purple Icejin stood with his palm outstretched and his red eyes blazing. It had some kind of mouth guard covering the front of his face.

"*Oh crap not another admirer.*" she thought as she eyed the Icejin up and down "*Damn he is huge. Cooler really has his work cut out for him when he gets here…if he gets here…His muscles are bigger though*" December thought chuckling to herself. The unknown Icejin quickly launched itself at Blizaran, punching him into a wall and landed beside December, who frowned.

"Hey thanks and all but I do have a mate so don't even bother asking pal," she stated. The Icejin chuckled and the mouth guard came away.

"What do you mean by bigger muscles? I thought you liked my muscles," He said in fake sadness. December's jaw dropped.

"...Cooler?"

Cooler nodded, "You didn't know I could transform one more time did you?" Cooler smiled. December shook her head from side to side.

"N-no I didn't," she stuttered but quickly gained composure smiling seductively, "But I like it, especially those muscles."

Suddenly she leapt into Cooler's arms and placed her lips over his. They kissed as if they had been apart from each other for years.

"Eww get a room. I think I'm going to throw up my lunch!" came Frieza's annoyed and totally grossed out voice, ultimately breaking off his brother's moment. A female Icejin with long blond hair and light green skin walked up beside him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Not meaning to interrupt your moment son but I think you should be concentrating on him," King Cold said. He was in his 3rd for. He looked like Frieza, only he had dark green markings where Frieza had purple. Cooler put December down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We said we would help your clan Snow. And we will take this bastard down together?" Queen Frostia's calm and sultry voice echoed through the palace walls. She too was in her 3rdform and nodded towards December. She looked like Cooler. The white part of her body was a little more feminine and her skin was a lighter purple then her eldest son.

"Quick introductions: December this is Shiva" She said motioning to the female (who waved) stood next to Frieza, "Shiva this is December."

December nodded.

"Can't start the fight without us King Cold, sire!" Ginyu yelled out as the force, Zarbon, Dodoria and the rest of Frieza's army appeared from Frieza's side glaring at the hole in the wall where Blizaran had just taken a not-so-graceful nose dive.

"Wait for us. I am not about to let you lot have all ze fun!" Salza called, appearing with Neiz and Doore to stand beside Cooler.

"Yeah leave some for me and the squadron," Kitara said appearing beside December and bowing to Snow and Avalanche. December looked to the whole group. All her friends and her family gathered around her ready to fight for her clan and the fate of Planet Ice. Having Cooler standing beside her boosted her confidence and determination to bring this bastard down once and for all.

Her attention turned to the hole where Blizaran had reappeared, glaring at Cooler. "You'll pay. You'll all pay!" he yelled charging forward.

"Boys…and ladies," December said smirking charging her ki.

"ATTACK!"


	10. Chapter 10 December's Wrath

**Once again massive thanks to everyone who reviewed and as always assive thanks and hugs to LordCooler. (best beta reader ever)**

Barrages of energy blast came in all direction, all aiming perfectly at Blizaran. When the dust settled he stood, laughing evilly at their attempts.

"Come on now. If I wanted to be scratched I would have bought a cat," He chuckled as he landed in front of the Icejins and the other fighters. His features took on a more serious and deadly expression; eyes scanning each and every face before him. He could tell that the weaker fighters were getting tired. Avalanche, Kitara, Frieza's army (or what was left of them), the force and the squadron (with the exception of Salza and Ginyu of course) where low on energy. December could feel it. She looked to her mother. Her eyes where heavy, her breath was ragged and each intake of air looked as though it was hurting the Queen immensely. It didn't take a genius to see that Avalanche's body was screaming for her to stop.

"If this is what you call an army December then you have pretty much failed in your little attempt to destroy me, my dear."

"I hate to admit it December, but he is right," Kitara voiced.

"Yeah it's hopeless your highness," Guldo panted. December turned to the both of them. Her hard glare said it all; she wasn't going to give up, even if it kills her.

"You can stop all of this December. All you have to do is say that you'll marry me and be my Queen and this little game will be over," Blizaran shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. A smug look etched on his face.

"I would rather die than be with you," December growled. Her determined look didn't change as she uttered those words with the confidence she was feeling.

Snow looked upon his daughter. He knew in his heart that December would do whatever it took to get his throne back. After all when he leaves this world it would be December who succeeds him as Queen. Seeing her laugh in Blizaran's face, Snow felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his daughter. He was wrong to have doubt her abilities as a warrior. It was in that moment that Snow realised his little girl who he had sheltered from harm for so long could actually stand her ground.

"*December, my daughter, someday you will make a wonderful Queen*" he thought silently to himself.

December fired a full energy blast at Blizaran only to have him doge the attack by flying into the air. Blizaran's face twisted with pure rage. He yelled as he fired a very powerful energy blast towards December. The princess' eyes widened when she noticed it coming straight for her. She took on a defensive stance and braced herself for the attack…but it never came. Confused, December lifted her head and when she did she gasped in horror. Avalanche's body smoked from the impact of the attack. The Queen lowered her arms and turned to her horrified daughter, giving her a light smile before collapsing into Snow's arms. Everyone rushed to the Queen's side and December held onto her mother's hand begging her not to leave her. Avalanche smiled at her daughter lightly touching her face and wiping her tears away, "You know what you need to do December."

"No mother," December whispered, her voice cracking under emotion.

Avalanche smiled weakly, "I believe in you sweetheart…"

She then turned to Snow. He was trying to hold everything together, trying to be strong for December, "You will take care of her wont you?"

Snow nodded. He lent down placing a gentle kiss upon his wife's lips before resting his head upon hers. The Queen took a last breath before her chest fell still. December shook her head as her mother's eyes closed. As it began to rain, December felt Avalanche's life energy disappear.

Rage. That was the young princess felt. Pure, unimaginable rage. Everything around her fell silent. Her eyes began to glow red her energy rose, her aura danced and snaked around her, glowing red and blue. Her sights where set upon Blizaran.

"Well well our game has just become a little more interesting indeed hasn't it December? I've killed your mother. How would you like to be next?" he mocked. That was it. December screamed in anger. Before Cooler could stop her, she flew up to Blizaran.

This time she wouldn't miss.

Blizaran's smirk was soon wiped off his face and replaced with a mixture of pain and shock. December had flown straight through is stomach. The princess grabbed the bewildered male by the tail and hurled him down to the floor. He landed in the dirt with an almighty thump. The other fighters looked on in shock. Snow was more shocked then any of them. She has the power his mother had. His mother the late Queen December could raise her ki without the need to transform. Had Avalanche known this? Had she sacrificed herself so that December would unleash her ultimate power?

December gracefully landed a few feet away from her enemy and as she did, she could have sworn she saw Blizaran crying. He looked up at December as she came to stand in front of him her arm stretched out in front of her. Her aura swirled towards her palm as a purple and red ball began to manifest.

"Please," he gasped in pain, "Please don't kill me December!"

December's expression never changed as it still held that ghostly possessed look.

"Please I beg you spare me" He begged again. December put more energy into her charging blast until someone grabbed her hand. The princess didn't need turn to know who it was. Her gaze was still upon her target as she heard _his_ voice.

"You're not a killer December," Cooler said calmly. He had transformed back to his 3rd form to regain some of his energy.

"But he killed my mother" December's ghost like voice echoed through the pounding of the rain. Like a predator waiting to catch its prey, December's eyes never left Blizaran's pleading ones.

Cooler looked at his mate sadly, "But killing him won't bring her back. You will be just as bad as he is if you attack him like this."

December turned to look at Cooler then back to Blizaran. He was injured...week...defenceless. Cooler was right. No matter what had happened her mother was gone and if she killed Blizaran like this she would just be as twisted and evil as he was. She slowly lowered her arm and her energy began to calm down as she returned back to normal. Looking down at Blizaran, she placed her hand upon his shoulder and charged his energy, just enough so he could stand up. Blizaran looked to December thankfully. The princess however didn't make the same eye contact he did.

"Go, and if you ever return to Ice, be warned: I will kill you" December said as she turned to walk away. Blizaran laughed and charged an energy blast aiming for the Princess. Cooler saw this and pushed December to the ground before catching the energy blast. Cold, Frostia, Frieza, Shiva and Snow pushed their energy towards Cooler who threw the ball back towards Blizaran.

"You Bastards!" Blizaran yelled out in pain as his own attack engulfed his body. Within seconds his body had disintegrated into tiny pieces. Blizaran was no more.

December got up and looked towards the smoke where Blizaran was once stood. He was really gone. She then looked to Cooler. He had saved her. The blast could have killed him and he had saved her, risking his own life in the process. Cooler smiled towards her and the princess smiled back. Overcome with emotion December did something she had never done before. She fainted.


	11. Chapter 11 I think I wanna marry you!

**wooo chapter 11 is up iam getting to the end of this story now. I am thinking of a sequal so dont worry December and the gang will be back once again a massive thank you to all my reviewers and of course a huge massive thanks to my beta reader lord cooler who has been amazing once again and who i send out massive good lucks too wth your pojects and tests. As always i apreciate what you do for me 8D**

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Of course, my lord; don't worry. Lady December is just exhausted, what with…well …you know?"

Voices echoed through the princess's mind. December willed herself to awake and slowly.

"Cooler she moved!" Shiva and Kitara squeaked. The room started to spin. A few seconds passed before December remembered what had happened.

"*My mother*" she thought silently as tears fell from her eyes. She turned away from her friends, not wanting them to see her looking so weak. Cooler nodded towards the door as a signal for everyone to leave, he however stayed.

His heart ached. He could see December's body shake with each sob. No amount of comfort he could give her would be able to take away the pain and grief she was feeling. Cooler gently turned December over to face him. Her crimson eyes looked like an overflowing river, her blue cheeks soaked with tears. Nothing was said as she buried her head into her mate's chest and cried until her tears could no longer fall.

Later that night the Snow clan gathered to pay their final respects to their Queen. Avalanche was dressed in white and green, the colours of the clan. Her headdress placed so delicately on her head. Snow walked up to his wife's funeral pyre and placed one final kiss upon her ice cold lips, as a single tear he had fought so hard to hold back fell from his eye. December, who was wrapped in Cooler's arms, broke away from her lover to stand beside her father. Snow smiled sadly to his daughter as she placed her hand upon her father's tensed shoulder. "*I am sorry father. This is all my fault*" she said. Snow glared and turned to his daughter.

"Don't you ever think this is your fault," he whispered so only December could hear him, "Your mother protected you. She would never want you to think such things…and neither do I."

He pulled his daughter towards him and held her there for a moment; stroking her hair like he use to whenever she was upset over something. Snow led her back to the group and Cooler once again took December into his embrace as the funeral pyre was lit.

* * *

><p>December sat upon a small rock overlooking her clan's village. After her mother's funeral she just wanted to be alone. Cooler didn't like it but he respected her request. Avalanche use to bring her here when she was just a youngling; explaining that one day she was to rule the sight below her as Queen. She remembered Avalanche telling her the story of how she met her father and this was the spot where Snow had asked her to marry him.<p>

"No not again," she told herself a she felt tears brimming at the edges of her eyes just waiting to fall. She felt an unusual wind blow past her.

"*How can wind have energy*" There was no mistaking it. That wind had energy in it, and not just someone's energy…

* * *

><p>Cooler stood on the balcony staring at the necklace. How exactly was he going to do this? Obviously not now. December had enough on her plate at the moment without thinking about a marriage proposal.<p>

"Not given it to her yet?" Snow questioned breaking the prince from his thoughts. Cooler shook his head.

"I was going to do it on Taria but I got poisoned by Kivian before I had the chance," the prince confessed. Snow nodded thoughtfully coming to stop beside him. Snow leaned on the balcony's edge.

"You see that rock in the distance overlooking the village?" Snow asked pointing it out to the prince.

Cooler nodded, confused, "Yes I see it. It's a rock your majesty."

Snow chuckled, "That's where I asked Avalanche to marry me…and it's where December is right now."

Cooler raised an eyebrow causing the King to smile warmly at him. "Maybe it could be where you ask my daughter for her hand just as I did with her mother? Maybe it will help her to move on," Snow hinted as he walked back inside the palace leaving Cooler to think about what he had just said. The prince sighed and looked down at the necklace in his hand again. Snow was right. December had to move on. Taking a deep breath he took off in the direction of the rock, calling off at his brother's ship to find some kind of box to put the necklace in.

* * *

><p>"Mother?"<p>

December called to the sky as the wind danced around her comfortingly. It even had the scent of her mother. Like sweet spring flowers in bloom and that earthy smell she loved so much. Suddenly she felt another energy and the wind hurried behind her to where Cooler was stood, watching her.

"Your father said you would be here," He said walking towards the princess, who at this point had risen to her feet, smiling and ready to greet him. As Cooler got closer December noticed that he was holding something.

"What is in your hand?" she asked. Cooler stopped inches away from her and presented her with a small box.

"Open this and you will find out" he said December's face lit up.

"Oh I like prezzies" she giggled with glee as Cooler rolled his eyes.

"*You'll love this one then*" he thought to himself. December opened the box and fell silent and looked up at her mate, speechless. Cooler nodded and took December's hand. He pushed her hair out of her face. December's heart was hammering against her chest.

"December, I love you more than anything else in this universe. I will love you right up until we both leave this world for the next. So I ask you…Will you marry me?"

December giggled and cried happy tears as she took the necklace put her engagement necklace on and threw the box over her shoulder and over the rock's edge.

"Does this answer your question?" she said as she jumped into Cooler's arms kissing him passionately as the wind circled around them before disappering.


	12. Final Chapter The Wedding

**Final chapter uys thanks to all who ttok the time to read and review my first fanfiction. Massive thanks to my fantastic beta read lordcooler. Thanks for all the help and advise you have given me and i hope you will beta for me again some time 8D**

**  
><strong>

"December, sweetheart, we have missed you," Snow said wrapping his big arms around his tiny daughter.

"I just needed some time to myself father," she smiled sheepishly, "and...well, I have something to tell you father" she added walking up to cooler and standing beside him and held his hand to which Cooler gently squeezed as if to encourage her. December lifted up her necklace for her father and everyone to see, "I have accepted Cooler's proposal father. I know the timing could have been better to tell you but..."

"Say no more," Snow interrupted smiling and placing his hands upon her shoulders, "Your mother would have been glad this was done when it was".

Regardless of who saw December threw her arms around her father's neck. Snow winked at Cooler who nodded.

"What is going on?" Salza asked

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" Kitara barked

"Moron, Cooler and December are getting married," Guldo said, "I used my time technique to hear what was being said."

A moment's silence fell over the members of Cooler's armoured Squadron before Salza, Neiz and Doore bawled out crying.

"We love weddings!" they said in unison whilst Kitara rubbed her temple in annoyance.

Snow signalled for Frostia and Cold to join them and to tell them about the news. Cold nodded in approval and kissed the back of December's hand, whilst Frostia hugged her eldest son very tightly crying that her "little boy" was growing up. Everyone burst into fits of laughter. Cooler however, was trying his best to break free from his mother's very strong grip around his neck.

_**One Month later**_

December stood on the balcony overlooking the village below. Nero was nestled in her arms asleep. Tomorrow was her wedding to Cooler and she wasn't afraid to admit she was petrified. Nero's ears pricked up and his tail began to wag. Someone was approaching.

"Nervous?"

December chuckled and turned around to face Shiva, "A little"

Shiva giggled and stood beside her soon to be sister-in-law, giving Nero a scratch behind the ears. The little wolf pup barked and jumped from December's arms into the room snuggling down on beside Snow who was reading a book by the fire. Nero jumped up onto the King's lap and fell back to sleep as soon as Snow began petting him.

"That pup is some character," Shiva said. Both Shiva and Kitara would be helping December to get ready in the morning and had agreed to stay with her.

"Don't worry about the nerves. I was the same when I married Frieza. But once I saw him standing there waiting for me it all disappeared," Shiva smiled. December giggled while she continued, "If it helps, Cooler is just as nervous…and he misses you"

December hadn't seen Cooler since they started preparations for the ceremony. She remembered how she had held onto him before he had left to head back home to his clan. She didn't want to let him go and neither did he with her. It was tradition that males would not see their mate until the actual day of the ceremony. Why December didn't know and to which she never asked.

"You better get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Shiva advised, yawning herself and turning to go back inside the throne room. She heard Shiva wishing the King 'goodnight' before she entered back inside.

_**The big day!**_

"Oh my god, December you look beautiful!"

December admired Kitara's handy work and nodded in approval a huge smile on her face.

"Well, yet again Kitara, you have created a masterpiece," the princess smiled. Kitara had placed December's long pink locks into a high bun and curled her hair and placed it over her right hand side of her body. It did look beautiful. The big day had finally arrived. December was nervous but at the same time excited.

Suddenly….

"I've found wine!" Shiva giggled as she entered the room caring a bottle of Rose wine and three glasses. December laughed and shook her head.

"And where did you 'find' this Wine?" December asked raising her eyebrow.

Shiva chuckled as she poured the liquid for herself, Kitara and her soon to be sister-in-law. "Oh I sneaked it from Frieza's wine cupboard," Shiva grinned, "I know what you're thinking December but don't worry…think of it as a wedding present he doesn't know he has given you."

"You should see Cooler. In the 5 years I have been married to Frieza I have never seen Cooler shake so much." She added, taking a sip of the wine.

"Trust me I know how he feels," December murmured although the wine seemed to be instantly working its magic and calming her nerves.

"*How strong is this stuff?*" she thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Kuriza and Nero who instantly ran over to December and skidded to a halt beside her feet. The wolf pup barked to alert his master of his presence.

"Hey boy where have you been?" December chuckled scratching behind his ears. The pup barked happily and rolled over on his back so December could scratch his belly.

"You look really beautiful Auntie December," Kuriza said standing very cutely beside his 'auntie', "And I found this for you," he added handing December a small flower.

December smiled at her nephew and took the flower from him, "Why thank you very much Kuriza," she said kissing the little Icejin's cheek. Kuriza blushed and walked over to his mother who scooped him up in her arms and began straightening his red cape.

Kitara and Shiva helped December into her dress (Kuriza covered his eyes, as did Nero with his paws, which December thought was adorable) Decembers dress was split into two parts the first was a small top with green around the bottom. It covered just her top part of her torso. The bottom was long with green at the top with a very long train.

"You can look now Kuriza," December chuckled at the young Icejin, as Shiva placed her long veil onto her head just underneath the bun in her hair. Kuriza gave his auntie a big grin and the thumbs up, whilst Nero wagged his tail and barked in approval.

"You look just like your mother."

December turned from where she was stood to face her father. She smiled knowingly at him and Shiva nudged Kitara, as a signal to give the King and his daughter some privacy. They gathered their things telling December that they'll get ready in the next room.

"I'm going to go to Uncle Cooler," Kuriza yelled after his mother. Nero also liked the idea of seeing his 'daddy' and followed Kuriza.

Snow stroked his daughter's face with the back of his hand, smiling, "Nervous?"

December pointed to the bottle of wine on the dressing table, "That helped a bit," she giggled. Snow laughed and shook his head as December embraced him. She noticed something behind her father's back and questioned him about it. Snow sighed breaking the embrace and handing the large box to December. December looked at the engraving on the lid. It was her mother's clan's coat of arms. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful crown with little golden rings around it and a blue tear drop diamond in the centre.

Blue was The Articia Clan's colours - Her mother's clan.

Snow took the Crown from out of the box. "Your mother wore this at our wedding. It was her wish that you would were it at your own," Snow said as he placed it upon his daughter's head, careful not to ruin her hair. December felt a tear roll down her cheek

*Thank god Kitara used waterproof mascara*" she thought causing Snow to chuckle at he. "I am honoured father," She whispered hugging her dad once more.

* * *

><p>"Ok this is it," Kitara squealed in a very girly way as Shiva rolled her eyes.<p>

"Instead of clapping like an idiot help me straighten December's dress!" Shiva called from behind December, who couldn't help but giggle. Snow stood beside her, holding her hand out in front of him.

*Sweetheart. I know your nervous but loosen the grip a little. You're cutting the circulation off in my hand*

December looked apologetically at her father and did as he requested. Shiva and Kitara took their places in front of the princess and King as they began leading them down the gardens. *breath December breath* December thought to herself, mentally preparing herself for the corner she had to turn where she would be faced with other clan members from the Cold, Snow and Articia Clan's, and more importantly…Cooler.

Snow looked towards his daughter and squeezed her hand gently. "It's ok," he whispered as they turned the corner to be greeted with everyone standing up in respect. The soft music and falling blossom petals created a calming, romantic feeling. As Snow lead his daughter down the aisle, the guests bowed with their hands over their hearts to December and Snow. December and Snow nodded back and then she saw him and her heart beat quickened.

"Pretty isn't she?" Frieza whispered to his elder brother. Cooler smiled and nodded. He had just his red cape on that similar to his father's. He wore no armour and looked incredibly handsome and strong. A red medallion sat proudly in the middle of his chest. He felt his heart pound against his chest as he saw December walking towards him. No words in his vocabulary could describe how she looked.

"I told you she was beautiful didn't I Uncle Cooler?" Kuriza grinned to his uncle from his father's side causing Cooler to chuckle and playfully ruffling the young Icejin's head.

Kitara winked to him and he mouthed a "great job" to her as Shiva joined them and stood beside Frieza and their son. She gave him a small kiss and Frieza wrapped an arm around her waist. Frostia rested her head upon Cold's shoulder as a tear rolled down her own cheek. Cold chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his Queen and kissed the top of her head.

The Armoured squadron and the Ginyu force stood together, each one of them looking at December.

"She sure is pretty," Neiz crocked.

"Lord Cooler is one lucky guy," Doore sniffed.

"Keep it togeza guys," Salza commanded, his voice breaking while he handed them tissues.

"Oh god not again," The Ginyu force said together.

Finally, December reached Cooler and as she did, her mind squealed like Kitara had done before, causing Cooler to chuckle. It took both their self-restraint not to jump into each other's arms and make some of the guest blush with what they could do to each other. Snow sighed and kissed his daughter's hand before placing it into Cooler's.

The Priestess of Bonding addressed Snow.

"Oh mighty King Snow, do you give permission for this Ceremony to commence?"

Snow looked to her then to his daughter who smiled sweetly and innocently at him. With a small tear in his eye Snow answered, "I do".

He turned to Cooler who nodded to his Father-in-Law. *I'll take care of her. I promise* he said mentally to him.

The Priestess continued the ceremony, asking if both December and Cooler accepted each other as mates for life. Both answered, "I do".

The priestess took off December necklace and lifted her hands to the sky and chanted her incantation, holding the necklace high above her head.

"Oh mighty elders,

Here my plea,

Give you're blessing of unity

And turn the diamond before thee"

The diamond glowed and the light turned from white to purple in a matter of seconds. The priestess turned to the congregation and walked up to Cooler and December. She smiled a gentle smile, strength, importance and power in each step.

"Cooler, Son of King Cold and Queen Frostia, Prince of the Cold Clan, and December, Daughter of King Snow and Queen Avalanche, Princess of the Snow Clan. The elders have given their blessing upon your marriage by turning the diamond purple," She handed Cooler the necklace instructing him to place it around December's neck.

"To my Lord and Lady and our brothers and sisters gathered here this day. It gives me the pleasure of announcing that this couple have been bonded together before our elders. As Priestess of this planet I give onto you my personal blessing and announce that you are Husband and Wife in this world and the next," She turned to Cooler and bowed before doing the same to December and finally the statue of the elder of love. Turning back around to face the newlyweds she smiled to Cooler, "You may kiss your Wife."

Cooler turned to December and held her close. "Think you can handle an eternity with me?" he asked playfully.

December smiled touching her Husband's face, "I think I will learn to deal with it," she smiled as their lips finally met. The garden erupted into cheers.

"That's so beautiful….WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The squadron cried, hugging each other.

"Pufftt…babies, eh boys?" Ginyu scoffed and turned to his men. Each of them was fighting to stop from bursting out into tears.

"Sorry Captain," Burter said tears in his eyes.

"Recoome promised Recoome that Recoome wouldn't cry," Recoome sniffed.

"I did too mate!" Jeice blubbed as his shoulders shook.

"But it's just so Beautiful," Guldo gulped. There was a moments silence before the 4 members of the Ginyu Force began crying and cuddled up to their Captain. Ginyu rolled his eyes and hit his forehead with his hand.

After a few moments December broke the kiss and as Cooler held her in those big strong arms of his and placed his forehead upon hers, she knew she had found her heart once more.


	13. Acknologements 8D

**Acknowledgements 8D**

**To everyone who has read and reviewed my FIRST fan-fiction, I send out a massive THANK YOU SO MUCH! For taking the time to read and review my story. Your comments and encouragements were greatly appreciated 8D**

**And I cannot forget my wonderful, fantastic Beta Reader….LordCooler. You have been there through the writers block, when nothings made sense and helped and encouraged me throughout _'My Thoughts You Can't Decode' _I want you to know I really appreciated your advice and hope that in my next story you will beta for me again 8D. I thank you my friend from the bottom of my heart!**

**December and the gang will be back (with a new addition to the family heehee 8D) **

**I am still in the plotting and thinking process yet so I won't type anything up until I am 100% satisfied.**

**Well I think that's it. One again thank you**

**I heart you all**

**oOlealeaOo**

**8D**

**XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
